Both solar arrays and wind turbines for generating electricity are known, but each has several disadvantageous features primarily due to their large size and unsightly appearance. Although solar panels can be roof-mounted and their appearance somewhat obscured, wind turbines are especially problematic in this regard. They are constructed hundreds of feet from the ground and to generate a maximum amount of electricity the turbine blades are typically several feet across. Thus wind farms, comprising many such wind turbines, are located away from residential and business areas.